


Ready

by grantdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, locked in a room together, trope-city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantdanvers/pseuds/grantdanvers
Summary: Set one month after the ending of 2x06. 
Alex is avoiding Maggie. Maggie asks to meet Alex at the NCPD. Thoughts and feels ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the "stuck in a room together" cliché, as it's one of my favourites to read. I also thought the pair could use the situation to help them work through some issues they'd need to discuss.

It had been a month since Alex kissed Maggie. A month since Alex fled the dark, alien-ridden bar and escaped to the safety of her apartment. A month since Kara found Alex on her couch, a moment away from a tear-filled confession of how her decision to come out had been a disastrous mistake.

 

It had also been a month of distinct awkwardness between Alex and the dark-haired detective, despite every effort of Maggie’s to squash it. Alex could tell Maggie was trying her best to keep things even between the two of them, to keep things professional and friendly, without ever crossing the line that Alex wanted so desperately to cross. After the first two weeks, Alex decided to get over Maggie; that if Maggie just wanted to be friends and occasional co-workers, then that was enough for Alex, too.

 

Except it wasn’t. Every time Alex got a message from Maggie saying she was on her way to a crime scene, or a call to let her know she was playing pool at the bar and Alex was welcome to join, or brought Alex a coffee or a smoothie or any type of beverage that meant a little bit more than “I’m your friend,” Alex’s mind was overloaded with more-than-friendly thoughts. Her stomach would clench at an accidental brush of fingers. Her heart would pound at Maggie’s steadying hand behind her back. Alex was slowly going mad, and she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

One month of desperately trying to steady her emotions, trying to keep Maggie in the “co-worker, maybe-friend” zone, and failing at every turn.

 

Today, however, was a new day. Perhaps Alex could get through the whole day without having to see her fearless instigator. Maybe she could get a whole day to herself for once, without any butterflies in her stomach, or her thumping heartbeat in her ears. Perhaps she could go into the DEO, punch a few aliens back into outer space, and return home to her tiny apartment and not think about Maggie once.

 

_Knock knock._

 

Perhaps not.

 

Alex steeled herself, pulling her shirt on and doing up the buttons, sweeping a hand through her untidy hair, and opened her apartment door.

 

“Hey, sis.”

 

Kara’s wide smile never fails to ignite Alex’s own.

 

“Hey, Kara.” Alex laughs at Kara’s prompt entry, and Kara drops a box of donuts and a tray of coffee on the counter. Alex grabs a fritter and her cup, marked with a large “A” on the lid, and plops on the sofa. Kara follows, sitting right next to Alex with a big sigh.

 

“You doing okay there?” Alex inquires.

 

“Yeah,” Kara starts, her nose wrinkling. “I just can’t seem to get this story right for this week’s issue. Snapper is really making it tough for me to get away with any sort of opinion, even if the topic is me.”

 

Alex laughs. Snapper had been pressing Kara for a standout article about Supergirl, which was surprisingly difficult for Kara to come up with.

 

“I can read it for you, if you’d like,” Alex offers.

 

“No, I’ve already got James looking at it for me.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrows. Kara and James seemed to have re-entered their complicated dance they had ended only a few months ago, and neither had seemed to realize it, either. Kara smiles and blushes at Alex’s suggestive look.

 

“I know that look, Alex, and I’ll stop you before you start. We’re just _friends._ ”

 

Alex shakes her head and sighs. She wishes she could be as thick-skinned as Kara seems to be when it comes to matters of the heart. She gulps down the rest of her coffee and proceeds to finish getting ready. As soon as she pushes her boots on, her phone buzzes.

 

It’s Maggie.

 

_Hey, I’ve got something here at the PD that I think you should come take a look at. No super powers needed. ;)_

 

Alex’s stomach flips, and she frowns. _Stupid winky-face_ , she thinks. _Couldn’t even last twenty minutes, never mind a whole day._

 

“Kara, I gotta go.”

 

“Okay, should I come with you?”

 

“No, Maggie said you’re not needed. It’s just something at the police department she wants me to look at.”

 

Kara scoffs and puts her hands on her hips.

 

“Well, okay then,” Kara whines. She pulls her bag over her shoulder and starts for the door. “I need to work on my article anyways.”

 

“Maybe we’ll need you later,” Alex offers.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll hear if you do.” Kara smiles at her sister and pats her shoulder reassuringly. “Just don’t let Maggie make you feel like crap all day, okay?”

 

“I won’t,” Alex promises. “Or I’ll try really, really hard not to.”

 

“Tell you what,” Kara starts. “I’ll come over to your place tonight and we can curl up and watch the Julia Roberts marathon and eat lots of ice cream. And if you happen to have things to vent about later, I’ll be here to listen.”

 

Alex smiles and nods, thankful her sister is so willing to be by her side through such a miserable time in her practically non-existent romantic life.

 

Kara leaves, and Alex follows soon after with her bike helmet in tow. She shoots a quick text to Hank to let him know where she’ll be, and she’ll call when she’s on her way into the DEO. He confirms, and she pulls her helmet on and mounts her bike.

 

She’s whipping through the city on her motorcycle, pressing down any fluttery, distracting feelings she’s having about seeing Maggie.

 

——

 

Alex arrives at the NCPD downtown location, a cascading new feature building that the city installed a few years back. A real crowd-pleaser. The first floor’s double-storey wall of windows and it’s slow arc into the sky makes it look like it fades into nothing, a strange optical illusion for such an official building.

 

Alex sets her helmet on the back of her bike, propping it up in the only remaining motorcycle spot next to Maggie’s. She smiles at the two bikes next to each other, and then scolds herself. She hopes she can will-away any other squirm-inducing thoughts she might have while she’s visiting Maggie, and quickly make her way to the DEO to let the day run its course.

 

Alex strides into the front entry of the NCPD, and she wonders why she doesn’t visit more. The astounding exterior is matched with a beautiful interior, complete with inviting seating and a lovely receptionist.

 

“Can I help you find where you’re going?” The receptionist asks.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m here to see Detective Sawyer.”

 

“Detective Sawyer is in the evidence locker, which is located in the basement,” the receptionist states. She turns and points to the elevator on her left. “Take the elevator down and then it’s to your right, straight down the hallway. You can’t miss it.”

 

“Thanks.” Alex takes the short trip down to the basement, nervously tapping her finger on the handle bar.

 

_Bing!_

 

The elevator opens to the basement, which is the first normal-looking part of the building so far.

 

_I guess it’s hard to change a basement_ , Alex thinks. She takes a right, then sees at the end of the hallway a door propped open slightly by a footstool. Her heart thumps in her ears as she nears the door. _C’mon, Alex, get a hold of yourself._

 

As she enters the evidence locker, she sees Maggie, her back turned as she peers over a dozen scattered files across the lone table in the room. Alex smiles, and moves the footstool out of the way.

 

Maggie turns at the sound of the footstool moving against the floor, and her eyes go wide. She starts across the room, arm outstretched.

 

“No, wait —”

 

The door clicks shut, and Maggie sighs. Alex realizes her mistake instantly. _Fuck, you’ve gotta be kidding me._

 

“That door locks from the outside,” Maggie states plainly. “For security reasons, so people can’t break in an out as easily.”

 

“Yes, well, that makes sense now that we’re locked in.” Alex rolls her eyes, cursing her dreadful luck. She _would_ get stuck inside a locked room with the one person that drives her crazy.

 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket. No service. Of course.

 

“You don’t get service down here, either?”

 

“It’s a basement underneath a massive building, so no.” Maggie smiles at her, and Alex thinks that maybe she’s enjoying this a little bit.

 

Maggie returns to the table and motions for Alex to follow.

 

“I’m sure someone will be down here at some point to look at something, so don’t worry too much,” Maggie says. “I won’t steal you away all day.”

 

Alex’s stomach flips at the idea of Maggie stealing her away anywhere for the whole day. Alex returns Maggie’s smile, and joins Maggie at the evidence table, making sure to stand on the opposite side.

 

“So, what do you have to show me?”

 

— —

 

It had been almost two hours since Alex had accidentally locked them inside the evidence locker. At this point, they’d already spent all the time they could looking at the photos that Maggie wanted to show Alex of the case they were currently working on. A regular at the alien bar Maggie frequented had proven to be an excellent source for the DEO and the NCPD in uncovering locations and hideouts of ill-behaved visitors of Earth. His latest tip allowed the NCPD’s investigative team to capture photographic evidence of a Jupiter-native stealing various explosive chemicals from National City University’s laboratory, where security is not as tight as it should be.

 

The photos had only allowed for an hour of inspection at most, and since then they’d taken up spots at opposite ends of an aisle, with Maggie flipping through old case files and Alex playing a game on her phone, neither able to break the silence for more than a minute at a time.

 

Alex figured that anything Maggie wanted to talk about would eventually lead to Alex feeling unwanted or awkward once again, and she’d rather pour over a stupid game like Angry Birds than try to make conversation with the one person she can’t stop thinking about.

 

They both had taken off their jackets and tried to remain as cool as possible. The heat was on, and without any air movement, the room had become quite warm. Maggie had also removed her sweater, leaving her in a black t-shirt. Alex had tried hard not to stare at the dip of cleavage now visible, and failed at least a half dozen times. She concentrates hard on the game on her phone now, mentally patting herself on the back for not stealing a glance once in the past half hour.

 

As Alex starts to pull back a yellow triangle-shaped bird in the game’s slingshot, her phone screen goes black. Out of battery. _Shit_ , Alex thinks, _my one distraction_. She tucks her phone into her pocket and stares at Maggie. _Fuck it, might as well give in to the temptation._

 

“Battery die?” Maggie asks without looking at Alex.

 

“Yep,” Alex snaps. She continues to stare at Maggie, watching her flip through file after file, photo after photo. Alex feels a wave of heat move over her. She unbuttons the top two buttons of her shirt, trying to allow some breathing room between her skin and the fabric.

 

Maggie quickly glances up at Alex, noticing the possible shedding of another layer of clothing. She looks back to her files.

 

“So, why the silent treatment?”

 

Alex looks up at Maggie in shock. How could Maggie possibly not know why she can’t just openly talk to her like nothing is wrong? Like one month ago Maggie didn’t completely devastate her? Like Alex doesn’t hang on every word or action Maggie says or does?

 

Alex looks down at her hands and shakes her head, releasing a small chuckle.

 

“You know why.”

 

“I know why you’re uncomfortable around me now,” Maggie says. “And I can understand distancing yourself from me if that’s what you need to do, but really, you can’t talk to me?”

 

Alex chuckles again, in disbelief. She folds her knees up under her arms, making herself as small as possible. She doesn’t want to have this conversation with Maggie. It’s been hard enough fending off concerns from her sister and Hank, and now the cause of her newfound awkwardness wants to flesh out the details, too.

 

“I don’t think so, Maggie.”

 

Looking at Maggie again, she feels her chest clench. Is it possible that Maggie looks as upset as Alex feels?

 

Maggie pushes the old case files aside, stands, and crosses the room. She hesitates for a moment, but then slides down beside Alex, her back against the locker wall. She stretches out her feet, leaning one against the toe of Alex’s boot.

 

“Listen,” Maggie begins. “I know that what I said before made it seem like I was rejecting you —”

 

“Maggie —”

 

“No, Alex, just let me talk for a second.”

 

Alex stares at her, waiting for an explanation that might not make her feel like she’s a hopeless child with an all-consuming crush on the older, more experienced woman. She drums her fingers on her knee, willing for her heart to stop pounding and pulse to quit racing. Her and Maggie hadn’t been this close since that night, and the proximity was making her skin tingle.

 

“I realized after that night that what I had said implied that I could never be with you, or that you would never be ready to be with me. That wasn’t what I had meant.”

 

Maggie pauses to stare back into Alex’s gaze, making sure she hears what’s coming next.

 

“I never wanted you to think that I didn’t want you, or that I didn’t ever think about you, because that’s simply not true. It’s the opposite, actually.”

 

Alex breath hitches. _She can’t have just said what she just said, could she? No, I must have heard that wrong, because that would mean…_

 

Maggie looks down into her hands again, and Alex wonders if Maggie’s been thinking the same things the past few months as she has. The hopeless wondering, the endless sinking feeling whenever the other is around, the undeniable feeling of attraction that is so ridiculously distracting it cannot be avoided or dispelled.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Alex asks so quietly it’s practically a whisper.

 

Maggie looks up then and smiles. It’s the same as Kara’s, in that it always brings a smile to Alex’s face.

 

“I’m saying that maybe I was wrong to say what I did in the way I did. That maybe I should have listened to my heart and not my head, for once.”

 

Alex pushes her foot underneath Maggie’s outstretched leg, feeling the weight of Maggie’s calf resting on top of her shin. She ducks her head and smiles, and her hair falls slightly in front of her face.

 

Maggie turns, tucking Alex’s hair back behind her ear, and sighs. She stares at Alex’s lips, then licks her own so quickly Alex might have missed it. But Alex is looking straight into Maggie’s eyes, in shock at their closeness. Maggie’s hand moves from Alex’s hair down to her neck, then to her collarbone. Alex takes a deep breath, scared of what might happen next if Maggie’s hand moves any lower.

 

“Maggie, maybe…” Alex trails off. 

 

Alex feels Maggie’s breath on her face, and Alex shuts her eyes.

 

_Beep beep beep beep_.

 

Someone enters the passcode to the evidence locker, and the door swings open. Two NCPD officers walk in as Maggie jumps away from Alex, standing up and grabbing her sweater off the floor. She pulls it over her head and greets the two officers while Alex collects herself, standing and following behind Maggie.

 

“Detective Sawyer,” one of the officers says. “We were told to come collect you. There’s been a disturbance at the subway station.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Maggie steals a quick glance to Alex who’s standing behind her, holding her jacket in her hands. “Let me just walk Agent Danvers here out to the parking lot and I’ll be right with you.”

 

The two officers leave, making sure to leave the door open on their way out. Alex quickly puts on her jacket and collects the files from the evidence table to bring with her to the DEO. Maggie holds the door open for Alex on their way to the elevator.

 

Neither says a thing until they’re outside, and Alex is straddling her bike, holding her helmet. Alex looks at Maggie, wondering what would have happened had those two officers not have opened the door.

 

“I was thinking,” Maggie begins. “After I’m done my shift tonight, I can meet you at the bar and we can talk about what, um, well…”

 

“About what happens next?” Alex finishes.

 

Maggie smiles, grateful they’re on the same page.

 

“Yeah, about what happens next.”

 

Alex smiles back, and realizes she was supposed to see Kara tonight. _Crap,_ Alex thinks. _I won’t need Kara tonight if Maggie is willing to continue that conversation._

 

“I was supposed to meet my sister tonight, actually.”

 

Maggie’s face falls, but Alex puts a hand on her arm.

 

“But, I still want to see you tonight. Can you meet me at my place late?”

 

“Sure,” Maggie smiles. “Just message me when you’re free.”

 

“I will.” Alex pulls her helmet on and starts her motorcycle. Maggie stands in the NCPD parking lot, watching Alex drive away.

 

— —

 

“Kara, I really don’t want any more ice cream.”

 

Kara snatches the Ben & Jerry’s container out of Alex’s hands and takes a giant spoonful for herself. Julia Roberts is starring in one of Kara’s favourite films: Notting Hill. Alex preferred Runaway Bride herself, but Hugh Grant is always a plus for Alex. Julia and Hugh sit on a bench in a beautiful garden, stealing a moment away from the rest of the world.

 

Kara had spent the first hour of their evening ranting about how Snapper gave her such a hard time at Catco that day, and how she really just wished Cat would return to National City, and then everything could go back to how it was. Alex had reminded her that she was meant to be a journalist, and eventually Snapper would ease up a bit. Kara went on to talk about how nice it was for James to edit her story, and Alex tried her best to keep her thoughts about that relationship to herself, facial expressions included.

 

Julia and Hugh continue to make longing and loving faces at one another, and Alex’s mind wanders back to the inside of the evidence locker, thinking of Maggie’s black t-shirt that exposed her cleavage, her breath on Alex’s face, the almost-kiss that would have been absolutely —

 

“Hey, Alex?”

 

“What, what?” Alex startles, head snapping out of her reverie and looks at Kara.

 

“Did you totally not hear what I just asked?”

 

“Uh, no, sorry, I was just, um…”

 

Kara mutes the TV and turns to face Alex, tucking her feet under her bottom. She places the Ben & Jerry’s on Alex’s coffee table and takes Alex’s hands in hers.

 

“What’s up? Did something happen today at the NCPD?”

 

Alex wonders whether or not Kara is going to be okay with what actually _did_ happen today. Kara’s been so supportive of Alex through this time, and somewhere deep down Alex knows that Kara might be hesitant to support Alex and Maggie as a couple when she’s seen Alex in the state she was in for the week following their first kiss.

 

“Well, um, kind of?” Alex can’t bring herself to look at Kara. The intensity of the Kryptonian’s gaze is too immense for Alex to handle, especially if Kara’s about to be angry.

 

“Tell me, Alex. You can tell me anything.”

 

Alex fidgets in Kara’s hands, pulling her one hand to drag through her reddy brown hair. Alex lets a deep sigh escape through her lips. _Kara loves you,_ Alex thinks. _She’ll be happy for you._

 

“I sort of, well. Maggie and I might have, um. Well, we might have made up today. Kind of.”

 

“Made up? As in what?” Kara has that typical puzzled look she sports whenever a situation is not completely obvious to her. And in this case, it is not completely obvious.

 

“We talked. Not a lot but we got interrupted, so we couldn’t exactly finish our conversation. And I invited Maggie over tonight so we could finish what we were saying, just so there’s no confusion about what may happen next, you know?”

 

Alex speeds through the last part of her sentence, getting nervous at the thought of what might happen tonight, but also at Kara’s reaction to her reveal. Or, rather, lack of reaction.

 

Kara nods. Just nods, and picks up the Ben & Jerry’s and scoops up another mouthful.

 

“You’re not surprised?” Alex waits for her sister.

 

“To be honest, not really,” Kara says, turning back to unmute the TV. “I figured you guys were due to get things out in the open. It’s obvious how much you both care about one another, what with all of the moody silences and longing looks you’ve been throwing around lately.”

 

Alex’s mouth drops open.

 

“You actually notice all of that?”

 

Kara laughs, and puts the ice cream back down.

 

“Alex, let me tell you something. When you care for someone, you _really_ care. You can’t hide those kinds of feelings, especially not from me. I mean, I’ve been on the receiving end of it for so many years, I can tell when you’re more than just friends with someone. And I would never want anything but for you and the person you care about to be happy together. Well, as long as that person cares about you too. Which, she does.” Kara says all of this so simply, like _of course_ Alex should know that she could never hide this from Kara.

 

“So, when is Maggie coming over then?”

 

“Uh, we just agreed that I’d let her know when I’m free.” Alex smiles, knowing she should have trusted Kara to know her just as well as she does.

 

Kara stands and brings the ice cream to the kitchen, putting it back in the freezer. She walks back to the sofa and pulls Alex up into a hug.

 

“I’m going to go home now so you can finish that conversation with Maggie.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s only nine-thirty, you can stay longer if you want.”

 

“No, it’s okay. We can watch Julia and Hugh fall in love any night.” Kara smiles and starts for the door to the balcony.

 

“Hey, Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you,” Alex smiles. “Just, for everything.”

 

“Any time, Alex.”

 

Kara exits out to the balcony, bends down, and shoots up into the sky.

 

— —

 

Alex beelines to her room to grab her phone from her nightstand. She types out a quick message to Maggie.

 

A minute later, her phone buzzes.

 

_I’ll be over in 10 with beer. :)_

 

Alex grins down at her phone. She looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, content with how her hair has held up over the day. She brushes her teeth and waits, flipping the channel to one of the many music stations.

 

Alex can’t help but pace, nervous that Maggie would soon be in her apartment for the first time. Sure, she’d stopped by on the odd occasion, usually to drop something off. But never had she actually spent time with Alex, alone and in Alex’s space. It was nerve-wracking to consider.

 

_Knock knock_.

 

Alex smooths out her shirt, reaching for the door. Maggie carries a six-pack along with her bike helmet, and a wide smile on her face.

 

“Here,” Alex offers. “I’ll take that.”

 

Alex takes Maggie’s helmet from her and sets it next to her own on the side table next to the front door. Maggie sets the beer down on the counter and strips her coat off, setting it across the back of a chair.

 

“How was the rest of your day?” Maggie asks.

 

“Pretty much the same as usual,” Alex says. “Yours?”

 

“The scene I was called out to ended up being a false alarm. An elderly lady thought she saw a giant creature enter the platform when the train stopped, but it turned out to be a hallucination. We took her to the hospital to get her tested.”

 

“Hm.” Alex can’t stop staring at Maggie’s lips, and she can tell she’s being obvious about it. Ever since Maggie’s entered her apartment, she feels like a gravitational force is pulling her towards the other woman.

 

“Anyways,” Maggie says, pulling away from Alex and sitting on the sofa. “Can we continue what we had started before?”

 

Alex follows her to the sofa, grinning, and carries two bottles with her. She undoes the tops of both, flicking the caps onto the coffee table, and hands one to Maggie. They each take a pull from the bottle, looking at one another intently.

 

Alex moves closer to Maggie, placing a hand behind her on the sofa, and begins twirling a lock of Maggie’s hair in between two fingers. Alex looks at Maggie’s lips again, and then takes another swig of beer.

 

“I want you to know,” Maggie begins. “That what I said when we were at the office today, I really did mean it.”

 

Alex nods, twisting Maggie’s hair delicately in and out of her fingers, trying to concentrate on what she’s saying.

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Maggie continues. She pauses, and looks down into the sofa’s cushion, like she’s counting the number of threads in the pattern. “Today, in the locker, it felt right to be there with you. I think about what you and I could eventually be, and I need you to know how important it is for me to do this right.”

 

Alex nods, looking intently at Maggie, who looks up and meets her gaze.

 

“I want us to take the time we need — the time that you may need — to make sure we’re both ready. I don’t want to rush into anything. I don’t want to… make a mistake.”

 

At this, Alex pauses. She moves back slightly, dropping Maggie’s hair from her fingers, and takes a long pass at her beer. _I can’t believe this is happening again_.

 

“Alex —”

 

“No, no, I get it,” Alex says, a clear tremor in her voice. “We, or you, or I — I’m not ready. It’s fine.” Alex stands, gripping her bottle tightly, and turns to walk away.

 

“Alex.”

 

Maggie grabs her arm. Alex turns and looks at Maggie, and she’s standing right behind her, too close.

 

“I’m really bad at this,” Maggie says, looking down at her feet. “I can never seem to say what I want to say around you.”

 

Alex stares at her, waiting for any kind of signal that Maggie isn’t pushing her away again.

 

“All I want to say is I want us to take our time. This — _us_ — is too important to me. I want us to take our time, _together_.”

 

Maggie looks into Alex’s eyes, pleading for Alex to hear her. Pleading for what she’s saying to click in Alex’s mind.

 

“You want us to be…” Alex can’t say it. She can’t say it first.

 

“I want us to start slow. But, yes, I want _us_ — you and me — to start.”

 

Alex feels like she’s been lifted into the sky, like she’s weightless. All she can think of is how badly she wants to curl up in Maggie’s embrace, and never come down from her high.

 

Maggie pulls Alex towards her, bringing their heads together, foreheads touching. Their lips are so close, it’s all Alex can do to prevent from crushing into Maggie.

 

“I care about you so much, Maggie.”

 

Maggie laughs quietly.

 

“I know you do, Danvers.”

 

Alex closes her eyes and feels Maggie’s breath warm her chest. Their height difference allows Alex to pull Maggie even closer, and their hips meet. Alex’s hands slide up Maggie’s back and into her hair. Slowly, Maggie’s head tilts and Alex breathes in, her heart pounding.

 

Alex can feel every movement so clearly, like she’s hanging in time, suspended in air and hovering above her body. She can feel every inch of her skin, like she’s been electrocuted. Alex could live in this moment forever, just feeling Maggie against her, waiting for the inevitable.

 

And so it comes.

 

Maggie pulls Alex’s lips down to hers, and a small moan escapes Alex’s throat. She presses into Maggie, her hands sliding down Maggie’s back, needing as much closeness as possible. The feeling of Maggie’s lips against her own, and Maggie kissing her back, is breathtaking. Alex’s mouth opens, and the kiss deepens.

 

Alex takes a step backwards, bringing Maggie with her as they move down onto the sofa. Alex pulls Maggie on top of her, allowing Maggie to straddle her. Maggie connects their lips again, and Alex’s hands go straight into her hair. Maggie pulls off her sweater, and urgently kisses Alex, threading her hands through Alex’s hair. Alex moans a bit louder this time, and Maggie laughs into their kiss.

 

“I should have done this a month ago,” Maggie says.

 

Alex takes the opportunity to trail a few kisses down Maggie’s jaw and up to her ear, pulling slightly on her earlobe with her teeth. She feels Maggie shiver.

 

“I’m glad you waited,” Alex whispers.

 

Alex moves to kiss Maggie again, and Maggie pulls back slightly.

 

“Really?” Maggie asks.

 

Alex smiles up at her, drawing her in for a kiss once more, then pulls back.

 

“Yes,” Alex says. “Now we’re ready.”

 

Maggie grins and pulls Alex into a kiss again. Alex runs her hands down Maggie’s arms, feeling her soft skin. Alex deepens the kiss, and feels Maggie hum into her mouth.

 

Maggie parts them slightly. She dips down to put her mouth right by Alex’s ear.

 

“Remember when I said we’d take this slow?”

 

Alex nods, feeling Maggie’s steady breath against her chest, and wanting nothing more to continue to feel her body against hers. She knows, though, that this should end before they get carried away. She leans back to look into Maggie’s eyes.

 

“We can take it slow,” Alex agrees. “But will you stay here a bit longer?”

 

“Sure,” Maggie says, smiling. Maggie moves off of Alex, sitting next to her on the sofa. She entwines their hands together and places them on top of her leg. Maggie leans in and places a small kiss against Alex’s temple, and leans her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

Alex releases a breath and smiles. She lets her head lean against Maggie’s. She thinks of the day, at how she would take this ending every day if she could. She can smell Maggie’s shampoo, feel Maggie’s chest rising and falling steadily, and lets her eyes close.

 

They fall asleep minutes later, holding one another, safe.


End file.
